The Experiment
by Razaraga
Summary: So... I died, and was re-born in what looks like red undyne with a crew-cut... let's see where this goes! {LOST INTEREST, TELL ME IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN CONTING THIS, WE'LL TALK}
1. Chapter 1

I groaned as I slowly woke up, floating in something, the blackness slowly leaving my vision as I opened my eyes. When I woke up all the way, my eyes widened, thrashing a little in what appeared to be a tube. I saw a door open and some weird lizard being runs in with a lab coat on.

I narrowed my eyes at the strange lizard, calming a little, if only so I could be aware of what's happening. My arm floated into view, my eyes widening again at the dark-red scales covering it. I decided I'd worry about that later, however.

I would've tried talking to the lizard I was practically glaring at, but I had a strange contraption covering my mouth and a bunch of wires feeding into me. The lizard started to talk but I couldn't hear other than some muffled sounds. I watched the lizard walked over to some machine thing to do… something, which I took this chance to look around where I was.

I appeared to be in some kind of lab, it having dark green floors and walls. I felt whatever the liquid around me was draining, falling to the floor of the tube, my body acting like it had never lifted anything before, struggling to stand. I put my hand on the wall of the tube to steady myself. There was a beeping sound as the tube opened and I fell forward.

I got up slowly, feeling DETERMINED to not appear weak, glaring at the yellow lizard in front of me.

"Body is good, it's moving so that means it can walk." The lizard said as it typed away not looking at me.

After a minute, I took shaky steps forward, idly noticing I appeared to just be in shorts, walking towards the lizard, a low growl managing to escape me. It looked over at me as I stood in front of it, and paled.

"Uhh…" it said, sounded female, as she took a few steps back. "Y-you don't look happy."

"W-where… am I?" I asked, voice scratchy. She blinked at me.

"You… you can talk!" she said as a grin appeared on her face. "It worked! I got it right again!"

"What… are you… talking about?" I asked.

"Oh… well… uhh… this is a lot to explain… you uh look like you need to sit down." the lizard said.

"That… would be… nice." I decided to say. She shifted over to push some garbage from a chair, a lot of those noodle cups things, and pulled it over to me.

I took a seat, sitting down. The female lizard kept looking me over in silence or in giddy mumbling.

"Ever since Undyne I thought I would never make another but it worked! I made one DETERMINATION." she mumbled.

"What… are you… talking about?" I asked.

"Oh! Uhh are you thirsty? I have… water." she said.

"A… little." I said. "Throat… scratchy." She shifted over and grabbed a cup and went out of the room. A minute later she came back and handed me the cup of water.

"Thanks." I said, gulping it down. "Where are we?" I asked after I was done.

"You are… in my lab." she said. She shifted in place in nervously.

"Okay… and where is that?" I asked.

"In a place in the Hotlands, it's named like that because it's… well really… hot." she said.

"I… don't know where that is…" I said, lying through my teeth, having a _very_ good idea where I was right now.

"Oh… well you see-" she said as she started to explained in detail where we are and the whole thing.

"Okay… so… we're underground?" I asked, just to clarify.

"Yes." she answered.

"Neat." I said with a shrug. "And… why did you make me, exactly?"

"W-well you see… you're the second experiment that was a success after so many fails." she said as beads of sweat fell off her face.

"You just made me because you could, didn't you?" I asked, sighing.

"N-No! I didn't, I wanted to see if I could make a monster with DETERMINATION and-" she closed her mouth to stop talking.

"DETERMINATION?" I faux asked, needing to play the part of something that was just made.

"Yes, something that is part of a SOUL and it's used to-" she closed her mouth again and looked away. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Calm down." I said. "Let's change the topic, okay?" I asked, seeing she didn't appear to like talking about this. She looked at me and took a deep breath.

"Right… I think… right a name, you need a name." she said as she gave me a sheepish smile.

"I'm open to suggestions." I said, trying to give her a reassuring smile… though my sharp teeth didn't really help there.

"Well… how about… Ulfin!" she said happily.

"We'll… use that as a place-holder." I said, glancing off to the side. "So… you said something about magic earlier, right?"

"Yes, well since you are new to… everything, I'll be teaching you how to use magic." she said.

"Okay… that sounds fun, we should do that." I said, before pausing. "And get me some clothes."

"Oh! Right, uhh… follow me." she said. I followed her until we got to a door. "This will be your room for the time being, sorry for the small mess."

I walked inside of the, it being rather spartan, with a not entirely comfy looking bed and a dresser, the only real decorations being manga everywhere. "What's with all this stuff?" I asked, picking up a manga.

"Well… I never have anyone over so I don't really bother to clean up." she says nervously.

"Oh." I said. "I guess I could just leave it then." I said, tossing the manga and walking over to the bed, sitting on it. She shifted over and opened the closet, which surprisingly there isn't any manga in it. I saw different types of clothes, some for male and some female.

I picked up a black shirt, grey pants, and a red and purple sweater, slipping them on.

"Are they… comfy?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're fine." I said, nodding. "So… am I just gonna stay in here all the time?"

"Yes… I mean no, I mean... " she stuttered as she tried to come up with something.

"I mean, isn't there other stuff to do? All I see is a bunch of stuff on the floor with squiggles in them." I said, faking not knowing how to read.

"Oh… right… maybe I should teach you how to read and write." she said.

"Probably be helpful." I said, laying back on the bed in a relaxed pose. She spent the next few hours 'teaching' me how to read and write. She was pleased that I was picking this up pretty fast.

"Wow, you learned pretty fast, I thought I was going to spend the next week teaching you this but it's been a few hours and you're reading and writing like a pro." She praised me.

"So, now that that's out of the way, got anywhere to teach me magic?" I asked. "I don't think my room would be the best place for it."

"I do but…" she looked over at the clock that says it was close to midnight. "I think we can do that tomorrow, it's late."

"Ugh, fine." I said, laying down in my bed. "I'll come find you if I wake up first."

"Okay, night." she said as she left. I closed my eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

 _ **The next day**_

I woke up, looking at the clock and seeing that it was five in the morning, I got up and walked to my door. Thankfully, she didn't lock it so she could sleep, so I freely walked out.

I started wandering the True Lab, until I got to the elevator, pressing the button and going up, coming out in the 'surface' lab, looking around before going to my left and up an escalator, seeing Alphys sleeping on her bed and walking over, shaking her to wake her up. She groaned a bit and turned over still asleep.

"Hey, scientist person." I said, shaking her more roughly. "Wake up."

"Mmm… what? Whatzit?" she mumbled as she sat up in her bed.

"Magic time." I said, crossing my arms at her. She blinked tiredly as she looked at her clock.

"It's past five in the morning, why are you up?" she asked as her eyes are closed.

"I dunno, but I'm DETERMINED to make you teach me magic, or I'll just go find someone else who will." I said, not giving up. She sighed.

"Alright alright." she said as she hopped off the bed. "Follow me." I followed her till we got to a big room. "Okay, let me explain how magic works and what it is."

She then spent what felt hours explaining to me how magic works and stuff. I just nodded at things here and there. "Okay, I _think_ I got it." I said, concentrating.

After a couple of hours, in which Alphys had gone back to sleep, I managed to summon a weapon… something that looked like a halberd and warhammer mixed, with two large blocky hammer bits at the sides of the end, and a long blade at the top at the end of the pole.

"Cool." I said, grinning. The weapon was colored red, and had a menacing aura-like flame around the hammer sides and blade. Dismissing the weapon, I left the main room to explore.

I went back to the main area, but instead of going to see Alphys… I went out the front door, emerging in Hotland and looking around, when I heard a voice coming from my right.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" the voice said. I turned and saw two big monsters in guard armour, the one of the left of me having been the one to talk.

"I was exploring." I said honestly, tilting my head.

"Yea, well you shouldn't be here, walking up to the front doors." the monster said.

"Err… he came from the front doors." the other said. The first monster frowned at him then looked at me.

"Is that true?" he asked me.

"Yes." I said, nodding.

"Err… hey, we're supposed to keep anyone out of the lab but… what do we do if someone comes out of the lab?" the second monster said.

"Well… this one looks like a smaller, reder male version of Undyne so… I guess it's fine…" the first monster said.

"Well, I guess you can go kid, don't get into trouble." The second monster said.

"Okay." I said, turning and walking forward, grabbing some water on the way, leaving HotLand and ending up in Waterfall. I decided to explore, wandering the place until I ended up in front of a certain fish-head shaped house.

I decided to knock on the door, waiting patiently for a answer.

"Hold on!" a voice said. The door opened and I saw a woman with an eyepatch answer it. "Hello?"

"Hello." I said, smirking up at her. "I heard you trained guards?"

"I do, I'm the head of the Royal Guard, that's one of my jobs." she said as she looked at me. "Why…"

"Well, I just learned how to summon _this_." I started, summoning my weird warhammer-halberd hybrid. "And I figured it'd be a good job as any."

"Uhh… kid, I think you're a little young for this." she said.

"Never too young to start the training though, right?" I asked. "Besides, if you need to, think of it as just teaching me how to defend myself." She blinks at me as she thinks about it.

"Well, it gives me something to do with my free time…" she muttered to herself. She then looked at me. "Alright kid, I guess teach you how to defend yourself."

"Okay, how do we start?" I asked, filled with DETERMINATION.

"How about we see what you are made of." she said. She took me into her house and down to her basement, it was some kind of training room. She took two staffs and gave me one. "Just so we can't hurt each-other."

"Okay." I said, taking the staff and de-summoning my weapon, charging blindly at her. She sidesteps me and hits me in the back lightly.

"Yeah, you need a lot of help with defending yourself." she said bluntly.

"I haven't had to yet." I said simply, shrugging. I tried again, getting ready mentally. She sidestepped me again and tripped me. I landed face first into the mats.

"How about you try something else." she said. I grumbled into the mat, before rolling and swinging at her while I was still down. She jumped and backed away. "There you go!"

A little more confident now, I got up, smirking and charging again.

A/N: So, this is gonna be a thing cause I can... have fun reading it people (don't worry, the chapters will be longer in the future)


	2. Chapter 2

**Three months after being reborn…**

"So… you want me to go where?" I asked Undyne, looking up at her, actually having managed to _hit_ her a couple times now.

"There's a place called Snowdin, nice place and all that, there's some guys that have something for me." she said. "As a warning, there's one that's quite a… hand full."

"Okay." I said. "What am I getting from them?"

"A package, they'll know what I mean. When you get there go to a place called Grillby's look for a Skeleton with a blue jacket." she says.

"Okay." I said, shrugging. I left her house, traveling to where I knew Snowdin was, shivering a little when I got there. I walked up to the bar, looking up to make sure I had the right building before going inside.

When I got there, I looked around, seeing the blue-hooded skeleton at the counter, walking over and tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey kid, took a while." he said as he drank something red.

"You knew I was coming?" I asked.

"Yeah, Undyne sent me some letters about ya, gotta admit never thought she would take up teaching." he says.

"So, got the package then?" I asked, taking a seat next to the skeleton.

"Yeah." he said as he pulls out a package. "Got to say, this took a skel a-TON, of work." he said

I chuckled a little, amused at the joke. "You're very humerus, aren't you?" I asked.

"Kid, I think we're going to be good friends." he said with a chuckle.

"Probably." I said, taking the package. "I'll see if I'm not tired enough to come back and visit sometime after training." I said.

"Yeah, it sucks to talk to someone who's tired, it's really a pain." he said.

I shrugged, pushing myself out of my seat and going back towards Undyne's, giving Sans a lazy wave bye as I did. He waved lazily back.

I travelled back to Undynes, going in and to the basement. I saw her training as I came down.

"Hey your back, and got the package." she said.

"Yep." I said, handing it over to her. She took it and set it on the table.

"So, how's Sans?" she asked. I shrugged, idly swinging the pole I had kept on me at her. She ducked and kicked my legs from under me. "I take it he's good?"

I caught myself, rolling and swinging as I stood up, nodding. She blocked it and took some swings at me. "Did you see Papyrus?"

I shook my head, managing to block her swigs, doing a sweep kick. She jumped at that, me anticipating this and hitting her in the side.

"Ow- well I think you'll met him sooner that later." she said as she did some faints and got me in the legs. I fell on my back, breath knocked out of me.

"Remember, guard your legs." she said taking some steps back. "I've seen greenhorns get hit there a lot."

"Got it." I said, nodding, getting up and feigning left, thrusting the pole into her stomach. She caught it and pulled me forward and headbutted me. As she did so, I punched her in the chest, before stumbling back holding my head.

"Nice… hit." she said as she held her chest.

"Thanks." I said, grinning at her, still holding my head.

"I think that's enough training for today." she said as she hands me a bottle of water.

"Alright." I said, taking it and drinking. "So… when do we move on to magic?" I asked.

"Don't know, do you think you can handle it?" she asked.

"Yeah!" I said excitedly, summoning my weapon. She chuckled as she turned me to a training dummy.

"Alright, now try and hit the dummy." she said. I nodded, charging and swinging at the dummy. I hit it with the hammer part and crushed its head in. I heard Undyne whistled at me. "Nice one."

"Thanks." I said, smirking. "I still haven't figured out how to make more appear to throw at stuff though." I mumbled.

"Takes time kid, or that's not how that weapon is used for but you never know." she said.

I grumbled, concentrating… before managing to make a second weapon appear, it dropping onto the ground after a second.

"Good try." she said. "Keep practicing."

"Now I just need to figure out how to make it go in a direction instead of flopping onto the floor." I deadpanned, sighing.

"Try and will it to go, it's part of your magic so it's a part of you." she said.

I nodded, de-summoning the second and, after a couple seconds, managing to summon two, slightly smaller, white, ones that flew forward as if they were thrown, spinning and caving into the body of the dummy. Undyne nodded as I practice for a bit, at the end I was panting as sweat dripped off my face.

"I think that's good, you look like you're about to fall over." she said.

"O-okay." I said, panting, falling to a knee. She handed me another bottle and sat beside me.

"Ya know, right now you're more trained than most of the guards I have to deal with." Undyne said.

"Really?" I asked, sitting down and drinking from the bottle greedily.

"Yeah, sometimes I think they're blockheads." she said. "You kid, I believe you'll go far."

"If only I could actually join." I said jokingly, grinning,

"Give it a few years then you will, heck maybe you'll become my second in command." she said with a grin.

"Okay… well, I'm exhausted, I'll see you tomorrow." I said, getting up. She waved at me as I left. I headed back to Alphy's lap and saw the two guards, they saw me and one waved.

"Hey kid, how's training." the one said.

"Good." I said. He smiled at that while the other one shrugged.

"Don't mind him, he had a bad day." the guard said. I nodded understandingly, walking into Alphys lab.

"I'm back!" I shouted. I see Alphys peek out of a door.

"Hey Ulfin, how was… training." she asked.

"Good… I finally managed to summon more of the weapon I have." I told her. She blinked at me.

"That's… that's amazing." she said shocked. "You're getting better fast."

"I wonder if I'll be able to do any of the different color magics eventually." I commented, a thoughtful look on my face.

"Hmm… well… maybe tomorrow I can teach you how to use other magics." she said. "But for right now you need to get clean."

"Yeah… had a real workout today, I'll go get clean." I agreed, walking to the elevator and going down.

 _ **The next day…**_

I went up the elevator, up a little earlier than usual, and walked to the training room. I picked up a piece of paper telling me that Alphys had to go talk to the king about something, so I decided to get some practice in.

I pressed a button on the wall, bringing some dummies up. Summoning my weapon, I decided to get a little practice with the smaller white variations, summoning four that was a fourth the size of my original and tossing them, them going quick but doing noticeably less damage.

"So, smaller is weaker… I'll have to remember that." I commented to myself. I trained until I heard the lab door opening, followed by footsteps coming this way.

"Hi, Alphys." I said as she got in.

"Hey, I see you're training… like always." she said.

"Yep." I replied, grinning. "So, color magic today, right?" I asked. She nodded and began to explained what each color magic there is which took about ten minutes since she went with the simple and easy way to say it.

"So… which one do you want to try?" she asked.

"I think I'll try the green stuff first." I said. She nodded at me and took some steps back as she had a little robot filled with paper and some sort of catapult.

"This robot with toss paper at you, you just need to try to block it with green magic." she explained.

"Okay." I said, nodding. For the first few tries I got hit with paper in the face as nothing happened. I got a little annoyed, before eventually managing to summon a green shield in front of me, blocking the paper.

"Yeah!" I shouted, excited. "I did it!"

"Good job." Alphes said. "You… got it in your first training session."

"Now… how do I do the healing stuff?" I asked, eager to learn more. "I wanna be as versatile as possible."

"It's different for each monster, some say it's like putting on a magic bandaid, others a warm pulse." she told me.

"Okay…" I trailed off. "I guess I could just practice that on my own, then… what about the other color magics?"

"That's up to you, I can tell you another one or you can train with the one you have." she said.

"I guess I'll make sure I can use what I have for now." I said. "I'll see you later." I told her, walking towards the exit.

"Later Ulfin." I heard her call out. I left, before deciding to go see if there was anything to do in Snowdin.

When I got there, I shivered a little, pulling the coat I had picked up along the way on me a little tighter. "Alright, there's gotta be _something_ to do around here." I looked around and see three other kids making a snowman. Two of them were rabbits and the third a lizard.

"Hiya!" I shouted to the three kids, walking over.

"Hey, there." one of the rabbits said, this one was a girl. "You new here?"

"Yeah." I said, nodding. "What's there to do around here?"

"Play in the snow." the lizard kid said.

"That's obvious." the other rabbit kid said, this one male. The three of them told me the activities there was and they were all snow related.

"So…" I started, reaching down and scooping up some snow. "How about a snowball fight?" I asked, smirking.

"Sure!" they all yelled. I smirked, throwing the snow at the all and laughing. I got hit in the face with a snowball and we all had a free for all snowball fight.

I rolled to dodge a couple more, throwing snowballs and hitting them as I started making a fort to hide behind. There were a few more snowballs the flew over but they stopped as the three of them started to build their own snow forts.

I managed to finish mine first, rapid-fire throwing at the three of them from behind the safety of my fort. We kept going until I heard some voices for the other three to head home.

"Man and here I was having fun." the male rabbit said.

"Yeah, well it's been fun." the lizard kid said.

"Aw, really?" I asked, frowning.

"Yeah, it's getting late anyway." the female rabbit said. "We can play tomorrow."

"Alright." I said, giving a false smile. "See ya tomorrow!" I exclaimed, turning and sprinting to Waterfall to get some more training in today.

I got to Undynes, knocking with a slightly eager look on my face. I knocked on the door and waited until the door opened.

"Hey kid, you look eager." Undyne said.

"Look at what I learned how to do earlier." I said excitedly, making a shield appear.

"Well look at that, you learned green magic." she said as she tapped the shield. "Careful kid, or I'll make you into target practise."

"Come at me!" I shouted, smirking. She rolled her eye and the two of us went to the training room. She turned to me and had a staff at the ready.

"Let's see how much you can take." she said as she swung at me and hit my shield. She kept going until she stopped around fifty hits. "Alright, let's take it up a notch." she said as she made a spear appeared and started to attack.

I blocked the best I could, managing to not get hit for a whole thirty minutes before one hot my arm, me grunting a little in pain.

"Okay, time to stop." she said as her spear disappeared. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah… just a little pain." I said, giving her a strained smile.

"Hang on, I'll get you something for that." she said before looking at me. "Unless… you know how to heal yourself."

"Now's a good as time as any to try." I said, putting a hand over the wound, getting a look of concentration on my face.

"Something wrong?" Undyne said as she had a box with a red cross on it.

"Trying to figure out how to." I said, getting a frustrated look on my face.

"Yeah… let me guess, Alphy's told you that it's different between monsters?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said, nodding.

"Well I'm not much better but I heard this from someone that works with the stuff." she said. "Green magic is all about healing, protection and keeping others not moving right?"

"Yeah?" I said, not seeing where she was going with this.

"Well white is mostly combat, how do you use your white magic?" she asked me.

"I focused on attacking and imagined my weapon." I told her.

"Right, what do you think when you are making your shield?"

"I focus on guarding myself so I can strike when the enemy is exhausted." I said.

"Alright, do you see a pattern?" she asked me. I thought about it for a second, before nodding. I turned back to my wound, focusing, a green glow coming over my hand I had over the wound and mending it. After I healed it I looked back at her. "So, what did you think about?"

"Healing myself to fight later." I told her, giving her a grin.

"See, this is how my friend told me, it's mostly how each monster thinks on how they use it, it could be different per monster but if you know how you think then you get the idea." She explained.

"Okay." I said, getting an idea. I summoned my weapon, before focusing again, the strange aura around the top flashing a light blue before I swung it at her, it harmlessly passing through.

"Seems to me that you learned some new tricks, now I have to be careful." she said with a chuckle.

"What you said just told me how to do it." I said, smirking. "Wanna have a spar real quick?"

"Alright." she said as she took a few steps back and summoned her spear. "Are you ready?"

I nodded, getting into a stance, before the aura around the top of my weapon flashed orange twice, then light blue once, me spinning and swinging it at her. She moved for the two orange attacks and stood still for the blue. She narrowed her eye at me as she came at me with a thrust.

I slammed the bottom of my weapon into the ground in front of me, my shield appearing as it glowed green. Her spear deflected off my shield as she jumped back, waiting for me to move.

I got ready again, aura flashing orange twice, blue three times, then orange again, swing-spinning more quickly. She was able to dodge them all as she came at me with some slashes and stabs. I dodge them and put up my shield before attacking. My aura went off as a mixture of orange and light blue flashes went off. She dodged some of them but I got a few in.

"You… fight… a lot like… the king." she panted.

"Not… quite… look… behind you." I said, shooting her a grin. She looked behind her and saw a bunch white mini versions of my weapon.

"Oh… crud." she said as they swung, flying at her. She tried to stop them but she went down with a lot of cuts and bruises on her. "Clever… clever kid."

"You… okay?" I asked, a little tired.

"Yeah… I'll be fine… I think that's good today…" she panted. I sighed, walking over and starting to heal her. "Thanks kid."

"No… problem." I said, panting, managing to completely heal her, but I was exhausted now.

"Here." she said passing me a bottle of water. "Go upstairs and take a nap, you look like you're going to pass out."

"Got… ya…" I panted, drinking and going up to her couch, falling onto it and passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A couple years later…**

I was a guard now, at my station in Snowdin, by where Sans works, me supposed to be observing the lazy skeleton to make sure he does his job. I was in my armour, a heavier version of Undyne's.

"So you just sit here all day?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"Yup." he says as he sat in a chair with his feet up.

"That sounds incredibly boring and dull, don't you have anything you can do?" I asked.

"I look at the convenient lamp over there." he said pointing at said lamp.

"Really? Nowhere nearby you can go to for something to do?" I asked.

"I head back to town for something to eat." he said. "Other then that not really."

"Well, I'm gonna look around." I said, walking off.

"Don't get lost." he yelled out. I rolled my eyes, walking forward and ending up at a large purple door. Curious, I knocked on the large door. I didn't get any answer so I put my head on the door. I heard a voice coming from inside, then the voice stopped and all I could hear was footsteps. They were coming toward me so I backed off and hid behind a tree.

I peeked around the tree to see a child in a striped sweater, it being blue with purple-pink stripes. I couldn't tell the gender of the child, so I walked forward into their path.

"Hey, kid." I said, looking down at them, them looking surprised to see me. "Whatcha doing all the way out here?"

" _I… I don't really know."_ The kid said with his… or her, hands. I guess this kid is a mute. " _I'm looking for a way back home."_

"Lost, huh?" I asked, kneeling down, putting a comforting look on my face. "How about this, kid, tell me where you live, and I'll do my best to get you there." I said.

" _Well… I live up there."_ the kid said while pointing up.

"...You're human, aren't ya, kid?" I asked. The kid nodded at me.

" _And you look like a fish person."_ the kid said.

I chuckled at this, standing up. "Fair enough kid… I already said I'd help ya, so here, follow me." I said, turning around and walking forward. We walked for some time until we got to the archway.

"Hey kid, you know it's rude not to greet someone." someone said.

"Sans, what are you doing?" I asked, turning to look at him from the corner of my eye.

"Just saying hi." he said. "So, you found a human."

"Yep." I said, nodding. "Seventh human to fall."

" _Huh? What do you mean?"_ The kid asked.

"It's nothing, so got a name? Ulfin here has a habit to not ask for one other name." Sans said.

" _My name is Frisk."_ the kid said.

"Nice to meet you, Frisk." I said. "Now, let's work on getting you home, shall we?" Sans looked at me for a moment then at Frisk.

"You go on ahead, I have to… chat with Ulfin here." Sans said. Frisk nodded and went on a head. "Now… what do you mean by 'getting the kid home'? Like take him to the king or home home?"

"I have an idea." I said simply. "You remember how humans made the barrier?"

"Somewhat, never listen to the old stories of it." he said.

"Well, I know how the king… _dislikes_ , what he has to do to free us, so I thought, if we got this human to use the power of the other SOULs…" I trailed off, looking at him expectantly. He put his bony finger in his skull as if he's cleaning his ear.

"What? You think this human can use the souls to open the door?" he asked as he looked at his bony fingers.

"Well, I was thinking if they couldn't themselves, then Alphys might be able to make something." I told him, shrugging. "I'm just saying, nobody has to die this time."

"Huh… you have a good heart for someone trying to get into the Royal Guard." he paused for a moment. "Speaking of Royal Guard we should hurry before my brother finds Frisk."

"That would be best." I agreed, turning and moving quickly forward. I headed back to the guard post and saw Frisk… talking to Sans? I still don't know how he does that. Before I could say anything a voice yelled out.

"SANNNNNNNNNNS! ULFINNNNNNNNNNNN!" The voice yelled. I sighed, knowing who it is.

"Quick kid, hid behind at convenient placed lamp over there." Sans said pointing at the lamp. Frisk hid behind it, odd that it matched what Frisk looked like, as Papyrus ran in.

"THERE YOU TWO ARE, WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" he yelled.

"We were scouting." I said simply. "Papyrus, anything to report?"

"I HAVE ALL OF MY PUZZLES SET UP AND EVERYTHING." He yelled. "BUT I ALSO SAW THAT MY BROTHER OF MINE DIDN'T SET UP HIS!"

"I'll get around to it." he said.

"THAT WAS THREE DAYS AGO!" Papyrus yelled. "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?!"

"Looking at this lamp." he said looked at me. "Aren't we kid."

"Before we went scouting." I agreed, nodding.

"YOU WERE JUST STARING AT THAT LAMP!?"

"Yup, go on, look at the lamp." Sans said. The three of us stared at the lamp for a few minutes before Papyrus spoke, I mean yelled.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS, I GOT TO GET READY IF I SEE A HUMAN, BECAUSE IF I DO THEN I WOULD CAPTURE IT AND BRING IT IN FOR THE KING, THEN I'LL BE ACCEPTED INTO THE ROYAL GUARD, AND THEN I WOULD GET FAME, GLORY, AND MOST OF ALL…. FRIENDS!" He yelled.

"Sure bro, while you do that, me and Ulfin here will look at this lamp and scout around." Sans said.

"FINE, YOU BE LAZY AS ALWAYS! BUT I HAVE TO SAY THAT YOU SHOULD SET A GOOD EXAMPLE FOR THE NEW KID, YOU DON'T WANT HIM TO SEE YOU AS A BAG OF LAZY, _BONES_ , NYEHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" he laughed as he ran off, before coming back. "NYEH!"

"That… was random…" I said. "Alright, Frisk, it's safe to come out now."

Frisk peeked out from the lamp and walked to us. " _That was… random."_

"Yeah, but that's my brother for ya." Sans said. "I love him a lot but I don't think he has much of a chance getting in the Royal Guard, out the three of us Ulfin here has the best chance."

"I'm already in the Royal Guard." I reminded him. "I'm just here to make sure _you_ do your job… but I also know you, so I didn't bother yelling at you."

"Oh right, again I don't listen to things well." he said as he went to the guard post and sat down. "Now, if you don't mind I got a job to do." he then put his feet up.

I rolled my eyes at this, before turning to Frisk and putting my hand out to them. "C'mon, Frisk, I'll lead you by hand, so no monsters try to mess with ya."

" _Okay."_ the kid said taking my hand. I lead them through the forest, taking a way I knew past the traps set up, and ending up in Snowdin.

"Hungry?" I asked, looking at the shop.

" _A little."_ Frisk said.

"Want here or Grillbys, then?" I asked, gesturing to the shop.

" _What's Grillbys?"_ the kid asked.

"A bar, they got burgers and fries there." I told the kid.

" _I guess Grillbys then."_ Frisk said. I nodded, leading them in and setting them into one of the seats by the bar, idly greeting all the guards we would've had to deal with on the way here.

"Fries or burger, Frisk?" I asked.

" _Hmmm… burger please."_ the kid said. I nodded, turning to Grillby.

"Two burgers, please." I requested to the bartender. He nodded and went on working on the order.

" _So… you're part of the Royal Guard huh?"_ Frisk asked.

"Yeah." I said, nodding. "I mostly joined just to learn how to defend myself, though, I've gotten very strong… I think I could beat Undyne and the King, if I needed to." I said in a whisper, smirking.

" _Cool."_ Frisk smiled as our food came. We ate and talked until we were finished. We left the bar and headed out. " _So… now where?"_

"Now we head towards the castle." I said. We started to leave… but was stopped by Papyrus before we could leave Snowdin.

"AH HA! ULFIN, YOU HAVE FOUND A HUMAN! I'M AMAZED THAT THE HUMAN HAS PASSED MY AMAZING PUZZLES!" Papyrus yelled.

" _Does he have to yell?"_ Frisk asked.

"He can't help it, he's just loud." I told them.

"WITH THE HUMAN IN OUR CUSTODY WE CAN GO TO THE KING WITH THE CAPTURE HUMAN AND I CAN JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!" he yelled.

"Sure." I said. "Papyrus, go report to Undyne while I take the human to the castle, got it?"

"I DON'T HAVE TO, I GOT HER CELLPHONE NUMBER!" he yelled as he pulled out a cellphone.

" _There's cellphones?_ " the kid asked.

"Yeah." I said. "They may not be as… advanced, as on the surface, but we use what we get."

"THERE! THE MESSAGE HAS BEEN SENT!" he yelled.

"Cool, now I'm going to take the human toward the castle, go man your post Papyrus." I said.

"YES SIR!" Papyrus yelled, saluted, and marched off.

" _He's odd, but nice."_ Frisk said.

"Yeah, he is." I agreed, nodding. We went into Waterfall, me leading them by the hand again.

We got through Waterfall without a problem, surprisingly, us going into Alphys's lab. "Alphys!" I called.

"Yes? What is it Ul- oh." she started as she came in and saw Frisk. "Is… is that a human?"

"Yes." I said, nodding. "I wanted you to make something that would help them to connect to the… others, and use their power to break the barrier."

Alphes was silent for the most part. "How did you know about the others?"

"Alphys, six have fallen before this one, it's not that hard to figure out." I deadpanned.

"Oh… uuhh… right…" she said. She began to pace back and forth for a bit. "I wonder if there is a way to make something like that?"

"I believe you can do it." I said, smiling encouragingly at her. She smiled at me.

"Yeah…" she said softly. "I'll see what I can do." with that she headed into her Lab.

"Well… I think you'll be here for a while, kid… this might take a while." I said.

" _Okay."_ the kid said.

"So, while we wait, wanna see if you can use magic?" I asked, smirking.

" _Magic? There's magic here?"_ the kid asked with a head tilt _._

"Monsters are mostly made of magic." I told them, smirking. "Watch this!" I exclaimed, summoning my weapon and slamming it into the ground, sending vibrations that slightly shook the building.

Frisk looked up, amazed at the display of power, before nodding eagerly, wanting to learn magic. "Follow me." I said to them, grabbing their hand and leading them into the training room.

When we got there, I pressed the button for the training dummies to appear. "Okay, now magic works different for everyone, but someone told me once that knowing how you think is a good way to unlocking what magic you can use." I told them.

" _How you… think? You mean how one sees how the world works?"_ Frisk asked with a head tilt.

"Well, for me, I focus on needing my magic to do something, like attack or heal or protect." I told them. "I've been told it's different for everyone, though, so try a buncha different stuff."

Frisk thought for a moment and went to try… something. I saw a red aura around the kid before fading away. I looked around and saw nothing has happened.

"You were close, what'd you think about?" I asked. Frisk shrugged.

" _I don't know, just did… something."_ the kid said.

"Well, we can worry about it later." I decided. "Now, I've heard around that sometimes you have to imagine what the magic is gonna look like or do before ya try to use it, try making some kinda attack or shield."

Frisk nodded and looked away from me and stood there. After a few moments the red aura came back and made a red shield in front of Frisk.

"Great job!" I said, smiling widely. "Now, try making a attack of some kind, if you need to, use that stick you have there to help, and gimme everything you got, I can take it." I told them, forming my green shield in front of me. The kid looked at the stick with both hands and looked nervous, then they ran up to my shield and swung at it… the stick bounced off it and out of the kids hands.

"Alright, not much of an attacker… try disrupting my shield, then." I decided. Frisk took the stick again and turned to me and thrust the stick out… nothing happened. Frisk spent the next ten minutes waving the stick around before just throwing the stick which did nothing.

"Huh… try putting your magic into the stick, then striking." I suggested, grinning encouragingly. "I believe you can do it, human!"

The kid picked up the stick and had a serious look on them. They ran at me with the stick and hit my shield, which it shattered. I dodged the strike that would've otherwise hit me, a wide smile on my face.

"Great job, human, I knew you could do it!" I cheered. The kid smiled as they sat down.

" _Yay…"_ the kid said.

"Tired?" I asked, sitting in front of them. The kid nodded.

" _Never… felt this tired before."_ the kid said.

"Yeah, magic's real tiring the first time." I told them. "Here, drink some water." I said, handing them a water bottle.

" _Thanks."_ Frisk said, taking the bottle. They opened it and drank half of it.

"Well, I think that's good for today, how about ya come with me and we can both take a nap?" I suggested. The kid nodded and stood up, following me.

I went into the elevator, leading them down into the lab and to my room. "You can get my bed, if you want." I told them. "I can just pull out a spare blanket or something."

" _Thank you."_ the kid said as they took the bed. I pulled a blanket and set it down. Removing my armour and revealing my more casual clothes underneath, I layed down on the blanket on the floor, falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next day with my back hurting a little, groaning as I sat up and looked around. It took me a couple of seconds, but I remembered what had happened the day before. I stood up and turned to my bed to see Frisk dangling from it. I moved over to them, moving them back into bed and shaking them a little. They had a strained expression on their face, almost as if they were having a nightmare. I frowned, having a good idea what it was about.

I knew about a _lot_ of things that I shouldn't since arriving here in this body. As far as I could tell, I had died in my original one, and ended up in the experiment that Alphys was doing to try and copy her success with making Undyne. I knew these things because I used to read things and play Undertale, the universe I was currently in.

To be honest, I never actually expected to end up in this universe. I was… a little bit of a pessimist in my 'last' life, so I never really expected things to go my way that much. Now that I was here, however, well… I've already changed things.

One thing that was a major difference, no amalgamates. Right before Alphys had injected the fallen monsters with DETERMINATION, I had confronted her, bringing up that maybe a full vial of the stuff _per monster_ was a little much, and she had agreed after some persuasion.

Another major change I had made was I made sure that Mettaton's fame didn't go to the robot's head. He still had all the shows and things he had in the game, but was _much_ more… modest, and his work was even _better_ because of it. Of course, there were only a couple people and monsters that could make that observation, but I wasn't sure how much one remembered, and unsure another even existed.

I shook my head, returning to the task at hand, waking Frisk, especially since they seemed to still be having that nightmare, and it seemed to be getting worse as time went on.

"Hey kid, are you alright? Wake up," I said, concerned. I'd say the kid was having a nightmare, but it looked more like a night terror.

Frisk's eyes groggily opened. After a few seconds, they finally focus on me, but then suddenly shift to somewhere over my shoulder. I had a feeling I knew who they were looking at, but decided against saying anything yet that would imply I did.

"What 'cha looking at there, kid?" I asked instead, before I started getting a feeling of dread, like I was being watched.

" _It's… nothing,_ " they said.

"Alright," I said, deciding to leave it be. "How'd you sleep last night?" I asked them, concern in my voice.

They paused for a moment " _Alright_ ," they hesitated, looking a little unsure.

"Something tells me you're lying," I said, putting a comforting look on my face. "What happened, nightmare?" I paused for a moment, then added "Maybe a night terror?"

They looked away as if not wanting to answer me.

"Hey it's okay kid, what was it about?" I asked, putting a hand on their shoulder.

" _I'd rather not talk about it,"_ Frisk signed. Apparently, I wasn't going to break through this kid's shell just yet.

"It's not my place to pry, but if you want to talk to me about it speak up," I state, smiling reassuringly at them. "Especially if they're memories of a bad time." They visibly wince at my wording. I noticed something out of the corner of my eye, but when I looked there was nothing there, so I shrugged it off.

"So, how about we get back to magic practice, get your mind off the nightmare?" I suggested. "Or maybe some food first?" I asked, hearing their stomach grumble.

" _Food sounds nice,"_ they replied with a smile.

"Lemme get dressed first, then we can go," I said. They left the room while I quickly put on my armour, walking out of the room and turning to where they were waiting.

"Alright, let's go," I said.

We headed over to the elevator, getting in, me pressing the button to take us up to where Alphys stayed. I lead them out the door and past the two guards, them nodding as we went passed, going to the elevator up here and pressing the button that lead us up to the outside of Mettaton's restaurant/hotel. I had a plan for getting us in without reservations. It helps when you know the robot personally and are 'made' by the same person.

"Here we are, now do you want some fast food or do you want to eat at the restaurant?" I asked them as we went into the hotel/restaurant.

" _The restaurant sounds good,"_ they signed to me.

I went up to the fish monster at the reservations desk. "Hey," I said, grinning. "Table for two, please."

"Hey Ulfin, how's it going hun?" Zul said.

"I'm fine, Zul," I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm just feeding this kid before I go back to training them,"

Zul turned her attention to Frisk "And who's this little sweetheart?"

"Their names Frisk," I told her. "They don't talk much, only sign," I added as an afterthought.

"Well hun, I'll get you and that little one seated in just a jiffy," she said with a playful wink.

"Thanks, Zul," I said, rolling my eyes again at her blatant flirting, not even a little bit interested in her.

After a few moments Zul set us up at a table near the stage, and was even able to get us some silverware and menus. "So, what do you want, kid?" I asked, looking at them.

They looked at the menu, until they finally decided. " _Chocolate chip pancakes,"_ they signed to me. " _With human soul substitute."_

"Funny, kid," I said, chuckling, amused at their choice of food. "I'm just gonna have regular pancakes, personally." The waiter came, and I ordered our food, taking a glance up at the stage and seeing a familiar skeleton.

"Hey, look at who's up." I said to Frisk, pointing and smirking.

"He was a bit sharp." Sans started, me grimacing a little at this, having an idea where these jokes were going to go.

 _Many bad puns later…_

"...and I said, 'you sure do have a _point'_." Sans said, finishing a joke. The monsters around us laughed, but I narrowed my eyes a little, suspicious. I heard something from Frisk, turning to them, my eyes widening a little in worry.

I saw Frisk rubbing their hands together as if trying to remove some unseen grit. "You okay, Frisk?" I asked, worried. I was concerned that they were remembering the Genocide timeline. I hated that timeline _with a passion_ , having avoided it like the plague when I had played the game for myself.

I had only completed one playthrough of the game, and that was for True Pacifist. After that, I never touched my copy of the game again, because at the time I thought multiverse theory was true, and it apparently is judging on where I am right now, and thought that, if I was actually controlling a Frisk, I would let them have their happy ending. I shook my head again, deciding to turn my attention back to Frisk after my tangent.

" _I'm … just a little shaken up from this morning, that's all,"_ they signed, looking like they really didn't want to get more into the subject.

"If you talked to me, I could help you," I said, a worried frown on my face.

" _I…"_ Frisk was about to say something, before our conversation got interrupted by arrival of our food.

"We'll talk about it when we finish, okay?" I said, seeing their nervousness.

The waiter sets down our food. A smile appears on Frisk's face with a slight red tint appearing in their eyes.

I pretend not to notice the change; however, my staring does not go unnoticed. " _What do I have something on my face or something?"_ They signed in a way that almost seems rude, surprising me a little.

"Your eyes," I said, ignoring their rudeness, not really minding or caring for it. "They look a little… off,"

" _You sure there isn't something wrong with your eyes?"_

"I'm sure," I said, narrowing my eyes a little. "Let's just eat."

Frisk tears through their stack of pancakes like they haven't eaten in a million years. I chuckled a little at this, amused at their voracity while eating, eating mine twice as fast.

We both finished our stacks of pancakes quickly. "Let's talk back at the lab," I suggested, leaving some G on the table.

* * *

We got back to the lab, entering the training room. "Alright, kid, why did your eyes turn red back there?" I asked.

" _I… It's a long story,"_ they signed, almost looking like they didn't want to even sign right not.

"You can't keep dodging my questions forever," I said, a DETERMINED look on my face, wanting to help the kid out with their problems.

" _...It's because, I'm not the only one inhabiting this body."_


	5. Chapter 5

" _... It's because, I'm not the only one inhabiting this body._ "

That single statement confirmed many of my suspicions. I had suspected that this was the case considering their red eyes earlier. It didn't help that they started to act a little different after the redness had appeared. Now that I knew for certain that Frisk had their… passenger, I could go through with a couple of plans I had been thinking of since my arrival.

I suddenly saw something out of the corner of my eye, making me turn around. When I looked behind me, seeing a translucent figure wearing a green and tan striped shirt, brown shorts and brown boots. My eyes widened, before I quickly summoned my weapon, side stepping and using it to block the spectral entity.

"Hello there, murder ghost," I snarled, narrowing my eyes at them, not exactly trusting them.

They gasped, not expecting me to be able to see them. "Surprised I could see you?" I asked, a cocky grin on my face. "I guess I'm just a little more DETERMINED than most monsters."

They glared at me. " **How, I thought monsters couldn't survive with so much determination?"**

"Well, I don't really know," I said, frowning a little. "I haven't really asked Alphys yet, but this isn't about me it's about you, murder ghost."

" **How do you know who I am, just who are you?"**

"Well, that's for me to know and you to never find out," I said, partially enjoying this, grinning. "What matters right _now_ is that I have plans… and one of them is to save a certain small goat,"

" **You know about Azzy?"**

"Yes," I said, smirking. "I couldn't help him until now, as I didn't have the person I needed to do so… until now." I added, turning to the child behind me.

Frisk looked at me, surprised, until their look switched switched to being pensive, they finally asked " _What do you need us to do?"_

"Okay, here's the plan," I started, grinning. "What I need _you_ to do, Frisk, is instead of using the SOULs and your own DETERMINATION to break the barrier, is to make a SOUL that can get strong enough to do it on its own, so we can give it to a certain flower," I told them, before turning back to the ghost.

"What I need _you_ to do, murder ghost, is be ready to temporarily possess Frisk if we need to convince the flower to go along with our plan," I told the see-through child. "He's more likely to listen to _you_ , after all."

" _How am I supposed to make a SOUL?"_ asked Frisk.

"Well, considering we even actually get there," I started. "At the moment of you having the six SOULs and your own, you should have the power of a GOD, and I don't think making SOULs was that hard for any GOD I've ever heard of," I said, before grimacing in thought.

"We could always ask Alphys, I guess… she did at least have a hand in making Undynes and my SOUL, and she is making that machine for you to use the other SOULs power," I said, inwardly hoping that Alphys would pull through in making said machine.

" **How do we know we can trust you, we've just met, yet you seem to know more about us than we about you."**

"I have a better question, what would it take for me to get you to trust me?" I asked, crossing my arms.

" _I think he is trust worthy, he was willing to teach us magic when we first met."_

" **You would trust anyone willing to be nice to you."**

"Magic is a _very_ useful tool to teach a person you've just met," I commented.

" **...Fine, we'll go along with your plan. But don't think we trust you."**

" _I trust him,"_ signed Frisk.

"Alright, now do you want to practice using magic, find Alphys, or find Flowey first?" I asked the two, grinning. "We're probably going to need to do all three, but I don't think it really matters what order we do them in,"

" _Alphys is probably going to be somewhere in the lab, so I don't think we should worry about finding her until we find Flowey."_

"Alright, so where do you two think he might be?" I asked. "I've been looking for him, but for some reason the flower seems to be avoiding me," I told them, sounding a little irritated.

" **He can probably sense the weirdness you emanate."**

"Whatever," I said, shooting the murder ghost an annoyed look. "Let's just go and try to find him." I added, a little irritated at the murder ghosts childish comment.

" _Usually Flowey follows us from a distance as we travel through the underground, we last saw him at the end of the ruins,"_

"Did he say anything interesting, anything different?" I asked, wondering what effect I had on what Flowey says in this timeline.

" **He did mention something along the lines that more here has changed than what we see…"**

"That doesn't help us find him at all," I said, frowning, a thoughtful look on my face. "Think he'll come if you call him, murder ghost?"

" **Possibly, although he still might be reluctant to approach us considering what we did last run."**

"Well, it's worth a shot," I said, sighing. "Let's at least try… maybe if you say you'll apologise he'll be more likely to come,"

" _Well the only place we haven't been to so far is New Home."_

"We should probably make sure we're ready before going there," I said.

" _Maybe we should start on practicing magic, as part of our preparations."_

"Sure, kid," I said, grinning. "Well, I think the best way to practice is doing, so come at me with everything you've got!" I exclaimed, a excited look on my face as I summoned my weapon.

" ***Ulfin is letting you make the first attack."**

Frisk charged at me, the stick in their grasp glowing with power. They swung low at my legs, me easily dodging the attack by taking a step back, I used the shaft of my weapon to push them back then prepared to strike.

" ***Ulfin parries your attack."**

I summoned two of the smaller versions of my weapons, sending them flying at Frisk. Frisk dodges the two and moves to strike again. I raised my weapon, grinning at them, swinging it at them swiftly.

" ***Ulfin swings down at you."**

Frisk raises their weapon to block, their magic empowering. Our weapons meet and we are pushed into a battle of wills. I had more strength, apparently, slowly gaining ground on them. However, their DETERMINATION to win spiked and I was quickly pushed back.

" ***Your determination rises to match Ulfin's strength."**

This only caused my own to increase, making it a stalemate as we continued to push our weapons against each others. I suddenly took a step back and to the right, sticking my foot out and making them trip from the sudden action.

Frisk started to get up. "You're pretty good at this magic, perhaps you have been unconsciously channeling it while battling before," I commented, grinning. "What color of magic would you like to try next?"

" _How about cyan magic next."_

"Alright," I said. "For me, I simply focus on making my enemy wait to strike back, though magic works differently for everyone… what do you think when you use yours?"

" _So far, I have been focusing on the results I want, DETERMINED to make them happen."_

"Hmm… try being determined to wait out my next attack," I told them, summoning a ton of smaller white versions of my weapon. I gave them a couple seconds to prepare, before sending the attack at first Frisk tries to dodge, before realizing that it is to difficult to keep up for long.

" ***You can't keep dodging forever."**

After a few more dodges they finally are able to turn them self cyan and ethereal. All of my normal attacks phase through them.

" ***Your cyan now."**

I then send out an orange version of my attack. They return to normal coloration, then move to avoid the attack. I sent more white attacks at them, having fun with this. I sent out a few more I started to notice that their form was flickering. Seeing this, I didn't let up, throwing more of my attacks at them.

"Alright," I said when they looked visibly tired. "That should be enough for today, you look exhausted."

" ***Ulfin is sparing you."**

I send a stare over at Chara. "Could you please stop that? It's getting annoying."

" **What else am I supposed to do while you battle?"**

"Watch… help them dodge… anything but be a commenter," I deadpanned, unamused.

" **Well I'm pretty sure we would be hard pressed to beat you if it came down to a real battle."**

"You have _no_ idea," I told them, smirking, fully confident I could give them a _lot_ of trouble if I wanted to, even with their magic.

Frisk had decided to take a seat on one of the benches near the doorway to the training room. I moved over next to them, handing them a bottle of water.

"So, Alphys or the flower next?" I asked. "Either is fine,"

" **We should probably see Alphys next, we don't want to confront Azzy, only to give him false hope."**

"Good idea," I said, nodding. "Here, follow me, I know where she goes to work on big projects like this."

* * *

We arrived at Alphys's 'workshop' down in the TRUE LAB, walking over to her. "Hey, Alph, what's the deal with what I asked you to make?" I asked.

Alphys jumped at my sudden intrusion, dropping a blueprint she had been looking at."*eeep*, I'm uh sorry I didn't notice you enter," Alphys apologized.

 **A/N: HEY! I'm talking to you guys, aint this a surprise? ANYWAY I just wanted to thank Brass Cogs for helping me out with the last and this chapter, and probably for a decent few more to come!... also, we were kinda too lazy to edit this, so if anything is iffy, then tell us in a review, and if it's major enough, we'll fix it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Alphys jumped in surprise, making me chuckle inwardly, a little amused.

" **Smooth move."**

"It's fine, Alph," I said, calming the monster while ignoring the demon. "I wanted to know about the project I asked you to do, do you think it'll be possible?"

"It might be possible… assuming the human can project magic outside of their body." I grinned at this, turning to Frisk.

"Hey Frisk, show the doctor here what you can do," I said, making a shield off to the side for them to demonstrate on.

Frisk ignited their magic, causing the air to shimmer and glow in various shades of red. "Alright, now try making a smaller version of your stick appear and send it at the shield, it should go there if you will it to," I said.

Frisk summoned a stick, about the tenth of the size of the one they normally carry. It shot towards the shield, dissipating harmlessly. "That good enough for 'projecting magic outside of their body', Alph?" I asked, grinning confidently at her.

Her jaw was agape at the little magic prodigy I had brought with me. I felt a swell of pride in me, since _I_ was the one that taught said prodigy how to do that in the first place.

"Wow, I thought humans lost magic a long time ago, and it only exists now in fiction for them." Alphys said, wide eyed.

"Well, maybe it just got… more rare?" I suggested, shrugging. "Whatever, what matters is that the human here can use magic, and with the machine, they can use it to help us break the barrier,"

"Well that is a possibility… Anyway I'm not sure when I'll be able to get this done, I'd say about four days, a week at most." Alphys said, looking thoughtful.

"Great," I said with a grin. "We'll let you get to it, c'mon Frisk," I said, turning and grabbing Frisks hand, leading them out of the room and back to my own.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked.

" _What is there to do around here other than spar?"_

"Well, admittedly, not much," I started, frowning. "I guess we could play some old games Alph managed to save,"

" **Got any fighting games?"**

"Got one called 'Fighter's history'," I told them, leading them to the gaming room.

" **What kind of name is that for a game?"**

"A stupid one," I said, shrugging. "Decent enough game though."

" **Can I play?"** Asked the very incorporeal ghost with puppy dog eyes.

"How would you… actually…" I trailed off, looking very thoughtful.

" **By possessing Frisk, how else?"**

"You might not need to, murder ghost, Alph made a controller for Mettaton before she made the body, just incase he wanted to play, let's see if it works for you," I told them, sitting down in front of the TV in the game room, turning the console on and opening a drawer, taking out two controllers.

"Yours is in there, I can't touch it, ghost controller," I said to murder ghost.

Chara ran over to the drawer and grabbed the controller. They had a huge grin on their face, probably excited to be able to do something finally. I set the system up, starting the game.

"Okay, you two ready?" I asked, smirking.

We first started with me against Frisk. At first they weren't very good. Eventually, however they started getting good, so I started to try, eventually managing to win in the end.

"Yeah!" I said, smirking.

Frisk gave me a smile and a thumbs up, approving of my success.

" **Alright my turn,"**

"I am gonna _wreck_ you," I bragged to the ghost, grinning at them.

Murder ghost was more aggressive than Frisk. They pushed me back to the edge of the stage before I could retaliate. I smirked, upping my game when I got down to one hit left, dodging them so skillfully I was like Sans, before getting them down to zero, doing a execution on them.

" **Ugh, could you play a character other that Mizoguchi? You keep on winning with him."**

"Fine, I'll stop using my least used character," I said, picking Lee. Chara chose Marstorus. It was a hard fought battle, and I almost lost, but Chara messed up a combo, letting me do a execution on them and win.

Chara then decided they had enough. They threw the controller at the screen, and it bounced back and hit them in the head knocking them out. I erupted into laughter at this, holding my sides.

Me and Frisk continued playing for a little bit. Frisk managed to get in a few wins, although my experience with the game allowed me to win most of the time. Eventually murder ghost recovered from the hit, but rather than getting up, decided to remain lying on the ground, watching us play.

" **Wow Frisk, you're the boss!"** Murder ghost exclaimed. Frisk gave murder ghost a thumbs up and then yawned.

I then yawned in response to Frisks yawn. "So want to grab something to eat before going to sleep?" I asked, stretching a little bit.

" _What is there to eat here?"_

"Mostly instant noodles," I said.

" _Sounds good."_

"I'll go set some up." I told them, going and putting some in the microwave. I waited impatiently, before the thing finally dinged, taking the noodles back to Frisk, one for me and one for them.

" **None for me?"** Murder ghost sarcastically asked.

"I figured you could possess Frisk half through theirs and eat that way," I told them, shrugging and starting to eat my food.

" **It's fine I only really care about chocolate,"**

"I'll get you some when we get you a body," I promised, grinning to them.

Murder ghost smiled at that. Me and Frisk started eating the noodles. After we finished we headed back to my room to go to sleep.

As I plopped myself down on the floor a loud clang was heard. Murder ghost then decided to ask a very important question. " **Are you seriously going to go to sleep with your armor on?"**

"Oh, whoops, thanks for reminding me, I'm so used to wearing it I barely notice it's there," I said, taking the armour off and putting it away before flopping back down on the floor and going to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:DOUBLE POST!

 _I looked around, gritting my teeth, angry. The child had RESET again, me having killed them quite a few times yet, and they hadn't even 'killed' me once. I had confronted the child after they killed Sans, and so far they were getting quite angry._

 _I inwardly knew that this was just another nightmare I was having, since I had gotten images from other me's across the multiverse for a while now, pretty much whenever I went to sleep. Most of the time they were of the happy endings that followed my more… successful plans, but this one… this was hell, everyone I knew, all my friends, gone._

 _Thinking about all of this filled me with DETERMINATION to put the child down for good, at least in this timeline, and I marched forward to meet them again._

" _So, haven't given up yet, have you, demon?" I asked, snarling at them._

" _ **You know I will never give up, not while someone remains to remind me."**_

" _Remind you of what?" I asked angrily, glaring at them._

" _ **My past, my failures, all I tried to do to save him."**_

" _If only you'd been a pacifist this time, I would've helped you save him." I said, slamming the butt of my weapon into the ground out of frustration._

 _ ****_" _ **And what could YOU, possibly do to help?"**_

" _I could of taught the one you're possessing magic, I could've had Alphys build a machine to use the SOULs to help save_ _ **him**_ _, I could've helped them use it to give_ _ **you**_ _a body." I listed off._

" _ **Why do you care? This world has nothing left for me, all I care is to erase it from existence."**_

" _I cared because it is my duty to help whoever I can whenever I can," I started, before looking off to the side. "You know… I wasn't always a monster,"_

" _ **What were you, a soulless husk, like that pathetic excuse of a brother of mine?"**_

" _No… I was human," I told them._

" _ **Even with you being a new anomaly, I highly doubt that's true."**_

" _I used to be a human, and to me and millions of others… the events of this world, in this place, were all just a game," I said, gritting my teeth. "In that game, there were two main playthroughs you could do, True Pacifist and GENOCIDE… I avoided the second like the plague, because I couldn't stand to slaughter the innocent… but then I died in my world, and ended up here, in this body,"_

" _ **And today you will die yet again."**_

" _You know what? Go ahead, kill me, I_ _ **dare**_ _you, see what happens," I challenged, dismissing my weapon and spreading my arms out wide for them to get a hit in._

 _They charged at me, making a diagonal slash across my torso with their knife. Big red numbers appeared in front of me as my HP dropped to one, me falling to a knee, holding my chest._

" _You know, when Alphys made me, she was copying a monster in the Underground…" I started, looking up at them. "I think it was pretty obvious who she was trying to mimic."_

" _ **You mean that rotten fish? You'll fall just as easily as her, they all do."**_

" _Remind me, demon… what was her nickname?" I asked, smirking to myself._

" _ **What, you mean Undyne the un… well crap."**_

 _I took that as my signal, DETERMINATION flowing through me as a light flashed. When the demon could see, I was fine, a little taller than before, more muscled while remaining my general build from before. My eyes were dark pits with a white slit, a aura of power flaming off of them, and my armour looked like a bulkier yet more… slick of Undyne's Undying form._

" _YOU'LL HAVE TO TRY A_ _ **LOT**_ _HARDER THAN THAT!" I exclaimed, eye flames going strong. I summoned hundreds of mini versions of my weapon, them all red, summoning my main weapon that was slightly different, spikes on the end of the hammer bits and one at the butt of the weapon, it now a dark red._

" _You're gonna have a_ _ **terrible**_ _time," I snarled, sending the spikes mini weapons forward._

" _ **And you think you stand a chance? I am the god of this world."**_

" _God's don't bleed," I said as a mini hammer struck them in the back of their head, down onto their knees, making them bleed some. They placed a hand onto the back of their head revealing blood. "And it looks like you do."_

 _They started to get back up._ " _ **You think this changes anything?**_

" _I know it does," I said simply, reaching a arm out… and turning their SOUL blue. "Because it means that you… are… done!" I exclaimed, throwing my arm up, inverting gravity and sending them flying into the ceiling where several of my weapons were waiting to impale them._

 _I sighed as I felt them RESET, getting ready to do this all again. I killed them in many ways after that, too many to count or remember, until I felt them QUIT, smiling as I fell to one knee, going back to normal at full health, before passing out…_

* * *

I woke up gasping, clutching mmy chest and my eyes wide. I took panicked breaths, shaking.

" **Wow, I didn't think anyone got night terrors as bad as Frisk before."**

I closed my eyes taking deep breaths to calm myself.

" **So, do you want to talk about it?"**

"E-everyone… gone…" I mumbled, keeping my eyes closed. After a few more moments I was able to somewhat compose myself and opened my eyes.

"I'm okay now," I said, sounding calmer.

I was actually surprised to see a slightly worried expression on Chara's face. " **Are you sure? You just had a serious panic attack over a dream."**

"It's the how that got me… they were all killed," I told murder ghost.

" **By who?"** Murder ghost nervously asked.

"Someone who's two yet one," I said.

" **Well… at least it never came to that right?"**

"Right," I said, before a menacing aura came over the room. "And if it ever did… well, murder ghost… being a ghost wouldn't save you from me."

" **And for once I feel like someone can actually go through with a threat towards me."**

"It's not a threat," I started, narrowing my eyes at them. "It's a _promise_."

" **So… um how has life underground been treating you?"**

"Oh, it's been _great_!" I exclaimed, menacing aura gone. "Aside from the occasional nightmare, but I can usually handle those after a few minutes."

" **That sounds… nice I suppose."**

"Yeah…" I said, trailing off, looking like I was thinking hard about something.

" **But why the nightmares?"**

"They're more like… visions of alternate me's," I told them, looking off to the side. "It's actually how I know the plan will work, it was one of my 'dreams' I had,"

" **Pfft haha, you sure your not crazy putting that much faith in your dreams?"**

"It's worked out so far, hasn't it?" I asked, grinning at them.

" **I suppose, is that how you knew so much?"**

"Part of the reason," I told them, smirking.

" **And what's the other part?"**

"Maybe I'll tell you two, one day," I said, looking off to the side, staring off into space.

Murder ghost frowned at this, probably hoping to get some more backstory on me. "Maybe you can try to convince me to say more," I continued, shrugging. "Won't know till ya try."

" **How much of this timeline is assured?"**

"So far? I believe we'll get to our goal, I rarely ever have a dream that leads to us somehow failing, and there's usually a recovery whenever it does," I told them, shrugging.

" **And what of the times there wasn't a recovery?"**

"That only happened once," I started, before grimacing. "I'd… rather not talk about it… how was the surface for you, before you fell?" I asked back, deciding that I was going to ask some questions of my own.

" **I had a difficult life on the surface…"** murder ghost solemnly said.

"How so?" I asked.

" **Abused by my parents, beaten to a pulp at school, nobody ever tried to help me. Every person for themselves."**

"I hate those kinda people," I growled, slamming my fist into the floor. "It's just… _why?_ What the hell do they get outta it? If anyone tries that crap with either of you on the surface, tell me, and I'll take care of it, LV and EXP be damned,"

" **Most monsters avoid EXP like the plague, I'm surprised you don't care."**

"Most monster also don't have the kinda DETERMINATION I do… and the kinda backstory I do, either," I said, grinning at them.

" **Really more hinting, but not telling?"**


	8. Chapter 8

" **Really more hinting, but not telling?"**

"Fine," I said, sighing, leaning against the wall. "Wake the kid up, I'll tell you then."

Murder ghost walked over to my bed where Frisk lay. They suddenly shouted into Frisk's ear. " **HEY YOU LAZY BUM, WAKE UP."** Frisk rolled off my bed, passed through Chara, and landed on the floor. " **Ulfin is finally going to tell us his backstory."**

I chuckled at this, amused at how much they apparently wanted to know my backstory.

Frisk got up, rubbing their eyes. After a moment they finally started signing. " _So you convinced him to tell us his history."_

"Yeah, story time kiddies, gather around," I said, grinning at the two of them. Both of them sat down on the bed, ready to hear my story.

"A long time ago, there was a human. This human, while not having a… great, life had a decent enough one. The human would go on their laptop or consoles and play all day, or play with the humans niece and nephews, and they, while not happy, were… content," I started, looking up at the ceiling as I told this tale.

"That is… until things went wrong… the humans family started to tear apart… first, their mother and father… separated, the human going to the mother. This hurt the human, but they could bear it, until… the humans grand-dad died. Now, while the human didn't _outwardly_ show emotion, they… really never could, inside they were in _turmoil_. A short year and a half later, their grandmother, on their father's side, followed the grandfather from their mother side, dealing another blow to the humans already fragile mind," I paused for a moment here, carefully picking my words.

"The humans father did not take kindly to this, and after a month of going in and out of the hospital, the humans father followed the humans grandmother, making the human snap inside… but they still lived."

"The human PERSEVERED through all of this, refusing to let any of it stop them from living their life… and payed for it. The human lost most of their emotions, and the only times they did feel were either in times of intense anger or depression… the human, eventually, like all would, could not take it anymore… and they died." I said, stopping to gauge their reactions.

Frisk just had their mouth agape, while Chara looked… sympathetic?

" **It's a sad story and all, but what does it have to do with you?"**

"I was getting to that," I told them, sighing. "Now, this human came from a world without magic, a world without _anything_ supernatural at all, and I don't know if it was the humans SOUL, or just their essence, but… it _refused_ to die. The humans being traveled through the void, searching… and it found a host in a forming body, one that would not survive without it, and… I was 'born'." I said, looking at them, a neutral look on my face.

They were speechless at my origins. "Yeah," I said, grinning a sad grin. "Human life… it's not that good."

" **I guess I can relate to you in a way, the reason I came down here was because everything I loved was violently ripped away from me."**

"It's not a good feeling," I said, smiling sadly at them, all this depressing talk making my DETERMINATION ebb away, me seeing myself get a couple shades of red lighter.

" _But what does that have to do with your fore knowledge?"_ Frisk signed.

"Well," I started, perking up a little, going back to normal color wise. "I took solace in one game, a game that had made things… tolerable, for a while… it was called Undertale,"

" _And what made that game special?"_ Frisk asked.

"It was about a mute child, going through the Underground… but what made it special is _you didn't have to kill_ ," I told them, smirking at them.

They took a second to process this, until their eyes widened as the revelation hit them. " **Are you saying our lives are a game?!"**

"I'm saying there's a version of your lives that people see as a game, this universe isn't one, because _I'm not in the game,_ " I told them calmly.

" **But what if our lives up to this point, has everything we done been virtually pointless because they were dictated by some outside force?"**

"I don't know, somtimes it's just a view and nothing else, sometimes they control Frisk on their journey, sometimes it's all just a story… the point I'm trying to make here is everything is fiction, somewhere else, to us our games and things are actual universe' with people somewhere else," I explained to them.

" _Kinda creepy to think that some random stranger somewhere knows what you've done,"_ Frisk signed.

"Think of it this way, you have a better chance of randomly turning into a monster than actually meeting the creep, so it doesn't matter!" I said, grinning.

" **Aren't we talking to one of those creeps right now?"**

"Glad to see you think _so highly_ of me after everything," I said, frowning and looking away, a little upset now.

Murder ghost simply rolled their eyes at my reply. Frisk then signed " _He isn't that creepy."_

I walked away while they were talking to each other, a sad aura on me as I went to the training room, a couple shades lighter. I was going to train to cheer myself, but I couldn't bring myself to, instead just sitting on the bench, looking at the floor.

After a few minutes I hear footsteps behind me. "hey kid."

"Hi sans,"" I mumbled back, not bothering to look up.

"what's got you feeling under the water?" sans asked.

"Now's not the time for jokes, sans." I said, sighing.

"you shore?"

"Sans." I said, getting a couple shades redder, though still a little upset.

"what? are you going to snapper?" I chuckled a little, almost back to my original red. "that's much better kid, but really what's been eating at you?"

"I was helping the human, they said something that… upset me," I told him sighing.

"i'd be careful around that kid. they… well they rub me the wrong way."

"I know about RESETs, Sans." I said bluntly.

"so you know what they've done?"

"I know what the ghost that possesses them to go on a killing sprees has done," I told him, looking up at him.

"i always had a feeling you knew more than you let on."

"Like you do?" I asked, grinning at him.

"yeah, but I have a reason, i've been caught up in the loop for far longer than you. you... you just appeared practically out of nowhere."

"And isn't that a good thing?" I asked, raising what was my version of a eyebrow at him. After all, I was something new in the timeline, and I could potentially end the RESETs.

"maybe, maybe not." Sans said.

"Well, how about if I brought you in on a plan of mine?" I asked.

"hmm… i'll hear ya out on it."

"Alright, well here's the plan…" I started, whispering to him what I basically told Chara and Frisk, only more suited towards Sans.

"i'll look for the flower for you, just make sure that you know what you're doing."

"Thanks, sans." I said, giving him a warm smile.

"welp, I have a job I am supposed to be doing, see you later." Sans said, taking a shortcut to wherever.

I just chuckled amusedly, hearing footsteps, turning to see Frisk coming in.

" _Was that sans you were talking to?"_ Frisk signed.

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "Why?"

" _Just curious,"_ they signed.

"Now, how about some breakfast?" I asked, with a grin.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a couple days since me Frisk and Chara had the little… chat where I told them my backstory. Not much had happened in that time, just magic practice and us all hanging out… and me beating Chara at the fighting game.

Right now, we were with Alphys, her having called us down to her lab for something that I had a _very_ good feeling I knew was. "Why'd ya call us down here, Alph?" I asked, just to push the conversation forwards.

"I finished the machine, Ulfin," she said. "A-although it still needs to be tested."

"Well, we'll only really get to test the thing by doing, so how about we go to the king now?" I suggested, grinning at them reassuringly.

The machine was huge. In the center there was what looked like a DETERMINATION extractor modified with a capsule big enough to fit a human body. Surrounding that was six slots for holding the six human souls.

"I'm assuming this will be sent up to the barrier for when we need it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I should be able to take it up the cargo lift to the capital," she said.

"We'll meet you there then," I said, turning to Frisk. "You think you're ready to do this, kid?"

They gave me a thumbs up and a confident smile. "Let's go, then," I said, grinning and going to the elevator that lead straight up to the grey area before the Judgement Hall.

We went into the hall, seeing a familiar shadowed figure there.

"hey kids," Sans said. "i'll skip out on explaining what LOVE and EXP means since you all already know what they mean."

I nodded. "Do you have him?" I asked, referring to the certain Flower I sent him to find a couple days ago.

"found him in waterfall, by the statue, he's waiting up ahead."

"Thanks, see you on the other side, Sans," I said, walking forwards and past him with Frisk. We didn't speak as we made it to Asgores throne room, him talking to a certain flower.

"Hey, Asgore," I said, bringing his attention to us.

"Howdy Ulfin, I was just talking to this flower monster. Who is that you… oh."

"Don't worry, Asgore," I said, recognising the look on his face. "You don't need to do that this time."

"What do you mean?" Asgore asked.

"I figured this human could help us in a… different, way, so I asked Alph to make a machine to help them use their magic to break the barrier," I told him.

"Thank you Ulfin, but you know I can't do that, I have already promised the entirety of the Underground that we would go to war with the humans," he said.

"I'm… not even sure that anyone else in the Underground know's they're here, Asgore, to be honest, I kinda kept them outta view until I brought them here," I told Asgore, shrugging.

"Perhaps… I could apologize for the war then, call it off and say we found an alternate solution to get to the surface?"

"Exactly," I said, nodding. "And nobody has to die,"

Flowey just laughed at that statement. "Of course you would say that, the type of people like you always say that."

"Well, let's go to the barrier now, so we can finally end this," I said, ignoring the flower's comment.

We headed over to the barrier. Alphys unloaded the machine and Asgore summoned the six human souls. "Alright, get in, Frisk," I said, gesturing to the machine.

Frisk had a nervous look on their face and they were apprehensive while approaching the machine. I smiled reassuringly at them, giving them a grin and a thumbs up. They hopped up into the machine, with a nervous smile on their face.

I nodded, reaching over to the SOULs, and putting the containers in their slots one by one.

"Alright, all that's left is to close the command pod and activate the machine," Alphys confidently said.

"Good, this will all be over soon then," I said, grinning. Alphys closed the command pod, turning the machine on.

A hum could be heard coming from the machine. The hum got progressively louder and the SOULs began to glow. Frisk's soul could be seen glowing from their chest. "Frisk, try making that SOUL we talked about first!" I instructed.

The light coming from the SOULs seemed to focus on a single point before the machine. A rainbow colored SOUL began to form at the point. As it finished forming, a blinding light shone through the area.

After the light had finished, I smirked… holding the SOUL in my hand. "Thanks, Frisk, I'll be sure to put it to good use," I stated, a slightly evil grin on my face as I turned to look at the rest of the group.

"What's that for Ulfin?" The King of the Underground asked.

"You'll see, king." I said…absorbing the SOUL.

" **This wasn't part of our agreement!"**

"Sorry, murder ghost… I'm a bit paranoid, see, don't really trust anyone with power that's not me," I told them, shrugging with a grin. I started to glow as the SOULs power filled me, making my smirk widen.

Another flash filled the room, changing me. When the light cleared, I saw myself in a brown trench-coat that reached my ankles, a burnt red shirt and long red to brown cargo pants, brown steel toed boots and brown leather gloves.

I looked into the reflective surface of the machine Alphys had made, and saw I had dark red hair and auburn eyes… I was me again. "Huh… didn't expect this," I said, looking over my, what could be called, 'swimmers' build. "What do you all think?"

Everyone had armed their magic, and was aiming at me. "kid, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm still doing what I promised," I assured, smirking. I reached a hand off to the side, a familiar button forming… the RESET button. "First things first… no more of these for you, Frisk." I said, putting what appeared to be a padlock over the button, before dismissing it.

"Next, the barrier," I said, turning away from them. I raised my hands, magic charging in them, my eyes flaring with power as I launched the magic at the barrier, shattering it.

"And finally… the flower and the ghost," I stated, sounding a little tired now. Since I knew neither of them had their own SOUL right now, I _reached_ back, looking for the moment where they both first died. Finding the point, I plucked the SOULs from then. I placed Asriel's soul in Flowey, returning him to his original form. I then created a body for Chara, bound their spirit to it and placed their SOUL in it. For any outside observer it would have all appeared to have occurred in a short flash of light.

"Finally… the SOULs," I said, turning to the six still in their containers. I walked over to them, shattering the containers and absorbing each one, though I didn't tap into the power they'd give me just yet, instead letting the SOULs rest inside of me.

"So… now what?" I asked, turning to the others.


	10. Chapter 10

"So… now what?" I asked the others as I turned to them.

"MY CHILDREN!" Asgore ran over to his two children. He grabbed them into a hug and started to shed tears of joy. "Oh, how I have missed you two."

"Dad, you're suffocating us," Chara said.

"Yeah dad, could you let up a bit, don't want to squeeze us to death do you?" Asriel said.

Asgore loosened his hold on his children. He then turned to me, tears on his face. "Ulfin, you have my eternal gratitude. Thank you for returning my children."

"Actually, I've been thinking I should probably take up a new name now that I'm human," I said, grinning. "But, you're welcome, Asgore."

"H-how are you human Ulfin?" Alphys asked.

"Well… I explained this to Frisk and Chara, earlier, but I guess I can say it again for all of you," I said. I told them all that I told the two about my origin, waiting for their reaction.

"But… that doesn't make any sense!" Alphys practically screamed.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, that's what happened," I said, shrugging. "By the way, call me Sachiel now, that was my human name."

"And why not just stick with Ulfin?" Chara asked.

"Why doesn't Asriel just stick with Flowey?" I asked back.

"Good point."

"Now… what do we do?" I asked. "I mean, we know _nothing_ about the surface… unless Frisk wants to show how its like up there?" I suggested, turning to them.

" _We should probably gather everyone relevant before I explain,"_ Frisk signed.

"So… Undyne and someone from the ruins then?" I asked them.

"Well who is this other person?" Asgore asked.

"I'd rather not _ruin_ the surprise," I said, grinning.

* * *

After asking the spiders to send a telegram to the Ruins, we all sat in the throne room, waiting for Undyne and Toriel to arrive. Undyne was the first to arrive. We were unsure if the message we sent Toriel would convince her to leave the ruins, but she arrived not to long after Undyne.

When she walked in her eyes widened as she gasped, seeing the forms of Asriel and Chara there.

She ran over to them, grabbing them in a tight hug. Tears started to stream down her face as she said "Oh, my children, please let this be real."

After giving both Undyne and Toriel an explanation of what happened, we moved onto the main topic of discussion of our meeting. "...Okay, we're all here now, Frisk, what can you tell us of the surface?" I asked, it being a while later, Toriel and Undyne now in the group that knew of my origin.

" _Can someone get me some paper, so I can write it down for the people that don't know sign language?"_ Frisk signed.

"I got ya," I said, concentrating. A pen and some paper appeared in my hands, me holding the items out for Frisk to take.

" _What should I explain first?"_ Frisk asked me.

"How's the government up there?" I asked.

They began to write down a basic explanation of how the government on the surface worked. Apparently the surface is ruled under a monarchy with a parliament beneath that. The king serves as head of parliament and sets the agenda.

"How do they feel about monsters?" I continued.

Frisk was unsure of the exact opinion the government had on monsters but according to them many of the legislators in parliament are descendants of nobles who served in the war.

"That… probably isn't good…" I said, frowning in concern.

"Frisk, does the king hold court to review matters that parliament can not?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded in reply. "Then I suggest sending a small envoy in order to represent our kingdom to the human king's court."

"But who will we send?" Asgore asked.

"I… don't know if I should stay or go, I'd be best for protecting either the monsters that go or stay, considering my recent… upgrade," I said.

"i think me and undyne will be more than enough to protect the underground, sachiel," Sans said.

"Pfft you helping me defend the underground? All you ever do is sleep all day, how could you possibly help?" Undyne said "Your brother would do a better job than you."

"I wouldn't underestimate him, I bet he's stronger than you think." Chara said.

"Speaking from experience there?" I whispered to them teasingly, making sure nobody except them heard.

Chara just groaned at my comment. I smirked in amusement. "Okay, I'm going then, who else is?" I asked, getting us back on topic.

" _I need to get back to my family on the surface, so I should probably go."_

"Good point," I agreed, nodding. "Who else… Asgore, Toriel, one of you should come." I said.

"I'm not very good with diplomacy, I think Toriel should go," Asgore said.

"I think that is an excellent decision, not that you make that many." Toriel said, shooting Asgore a small glare.

"Alright, if that's everyone that wants to go?" I asked, looking at the assembled people. I then noticed that Alphys looked nervous like she wanted to say something but was afraid to ask.

"You want to come, Alph?" I asked.

"Please!" she shouted. "I've always wanted to see the surface."

"I'm pretty sure everyone underground wants to see the surface," Asrie said.

"Which reminds me, should we make an official announcement to the rest of the underground that the barrier has been broken, or should we keep it hidden from the public?" Asgore asked.

"Probably say it's been broken, but say that you're sending a party to go talk to the humans so there's no immediate aggression after all the monsters leave," I suggested.

"good idea kid, but there is two problems. one, everyone thinks the war is still on. two, everyone wants to get to the surface as soon as possible." Sans said.

"Perhaps it would be best to announce that a peaceful alternative to reach the surface has been found and that we are calling off the war," Toriel said. "If we were to call off the war without a reason, monsters would lose hope."

"Good idea," I said, nodding. "While that happens, let's go talk to the humans." They all nodded in agreement, and we were off.


	11. Chapter 11

Me, Frisk, Toriel, and Alphys all left the Underground to be met with a beautiful sunrise. Off in the distance, a large castle could be seen, a large town around it with walls protecting them.

"Is that where you came from, Frisk?" I asked, looking at the child. The child nodded at me. "Then let's go." I said.

We traveled down the mountain and through a trail in the woods. On the way we decided to make small talk.

"How is everyone?" I asked generally, to get a conversation started.

"I-I'm still a bit shocked by you being a human," Alphys said.

"That was a little much to just bring up, wasn't it?" I admittedly sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well what am I supposed to say, that I am doing fine?"

"I for one am happy that the barrier has been broken and that my children have been returned to me," Toriel said.

"That took a bit of energy out of me to do," I commented.

"How were you able to achieve that?" Toriel asked.

"I used the power of the SOULs to reach back in time and take Chara's and Asriel's SOULs after they died and bring them to now," I told her, not seeing any reason to lie right now.

"I think their was someone else before you that attempted something similar," Alphys said.

"Someone before me that… I felt like I was forgetting something!" I suddenly exclaimed, stopping in place.

"What did you forget?" Toriel asked.

"I know who the person was!" I said, turning to seemingly nothing, holding my hands out and gathering power.

"What are you doing Sachiel?" Alphys asked.

"Damn, can't right now," I mumbled under my breath, re-absorbing the power. "Oh well, nevermind, let's keep going."

"Sachiel, what did you just try to do?" Alphys asked.

"Save someone that technically never existed but at the same time did." I said casually.

"Ugh, you can't be trying to save everyone. There is always a price to do so, whether you realize it or not." Alphys said.

"Well, I think it is certainly a noble goal to save as many people as possible," Toriel commented.

"Thank you, Toriel," I said, sending her an gratitude filled smile. I looked ahead, to notice us at a town that was about mid-way to the castle town, a small settlement with wooden walls. I heard a commotion coming from the walls, looking up to see archers with their bows pointed at us.

"Halt _monsters,_ " a guard announced with malice. "You are within the lands of his royal highness, King Amir, any step further and we will fire upon you."

"We respectfully request an audience with your king," Toriel said.

"We mean no harm," I added, inwardly hoping that nothing… drastic would need to happen for us to get through.

"Let them through," a guard in fancy armor behind the line of archers said. "My name is Lieutenant Bernier, the Sentinel."

"Names Sachiel," I said, grinning. "Thanks for stopping them, I didn't want to have to protect my friends here, we're trying to gain peace here, after all." I told him.

"I'll send a messenger ahead to alert the court of your group's presence and have an escort take you to the castle," Bernier said. "Please wait while I make the necessary arrangements."

"Thank you, Bernier, this is much appreciated," I told him, smiling warmly.

"It's no problem, I had noticed you had the child of Baron Risk," Bernier said to me.

"Yes, I found this group on my way through the forest and decided to help them reach the king," I said, lying through my teeth smoothly and easily.

"Hmm, sounds like an interesting encounter perhaps you could recount it to me later," Bernier said.

"Maybe," I agreed. "After talking to the king." I added, as an afterthought.

"Of course," Bernier replied.

* * *

Not too long after talking to Bernier, our escort arrived to take us to the king. On our way we received several wary glances from the townsfolk and faint whispers could be heard in the background. We did our best to ignore the looks.

When we finally reached the castle, we were asked to wait outside the king's court.

"We're almost there," I mumbled, before looking at Frisk. "Hey, where do your parents live, anyway?" I asked, wondering where we were going to need to take them.

" _My family lives in the upper districts near the castle,"_ Frisk signed.

"Upper district?" I asked, intrigued.

"I believe, I understand what Frisk means," Toriel said. "The city itself is divided by social class. The upper class, composed of nobles and wealthy business people, likely live in the upper district, while everyone else lives in the lower districts. Am I correct in my assumption Frisk?"

Frisk nodded in confirmation. I frowned the tiniest bit at this information. "I never got that, doing it that way means there's always going to be more 'commoners', and when they get sick of living like that, they can just overthrow the king since they have the number advantage and can get better equipment as they go," I said.

"Think of it this way Sachiel, if the 'commoners' truly disliked the monarchy, they would have overthrown it centuries ago." Toriel stated. "Currently all of the known world is unified under a single government, which would be impossible if the people did not agree with it."

"Fair enough, I suppose," I conceded, nodding.

One of the guards walked out of the entrance to the king's court. "The king is ready to see you now," he announced.

"Thank you," I said, nodding to the guard. We entered the king's court. It was a long room, with the king in a dias at the end of the room. There were two areas that looked like what a jury would sit in, people in armour on one side, presumably important military figures, and people in fancy clothing in the other, some Nobles.

I took a couple steps forward from the group, in between the two stands and giving a respectful bow. "Greetings, King," I said, respect in my voice, even it was false, just to start off on the right foot. I wanted the monsters to have an easier time integrating, after all.

"When I received word that monsters had arrived to our city, I was skeptical," the king said in a regal voice. "But now I see that monsters have returned."

"They have," I said, standing. "From what these ones have told me, they wish to peacefully return to the surface."

"I believe… we can work out some type of agreement," Amir said with a bit of hesitation.

"Thank you, king, I will let the Queen of the Monsters take it from here," I said, smiling and stepping back.

"Greetings, I am Toriel, Queen of the Monsters," Toriel said in a regal voice. "I and the Royal Scientist, Dr. Alphys have come to negotiate peace between humans and monsters. And to also return the child, Frisk, who fell in the Underground and aided in breaking the barrier that sealed us."

After the initial greetings, the meeting went smoothly. They talked about various topics, but I wasn't really paying attention to them. I was too busy eyeing the knights out of the corner of my eye, keeping an ear open for anything the nobles might do.

Suddenly from the crowd of nobles, I heard what sounded like the snap of a bow firing. My reflexes kicked in instantly and I turned to see a noble with an enraged face pointing a now empty crossbow… right at Toriel.


	12. Chapter 12

I saw the arrow flying towards Toriel, and a DETERMINED expression came across my face. I shot forwards, a rainbow of after images following me as I appeared in front of the arrow, catching it and snapping it in two.

Next, I sent a yellow blast from my hand, shattering the crossbow as I glared at the noble. "What's the big idea?!" I shouted.

"You dare to protect these monsters?" The noble asked angrily.

"You dare to nearly start a war?" I asked back, growling.

"They are monsters, how do we know they will keep their end of any deal we make?"

"Guards, take this man away." The king announced.

The noble attempted to bolt for the door, but was stopped by the guards stationed by the door. "You are all traitors, your cooperation with these beasts shall lead to your ruin," the noble shouted as he was dragged away.

"Well… now that that's over… maybe this should be taken somewhere more private?" I suggested, idly tossing the two halves of the arrow to the side.

* * *

After the assault we were escorted by the guards to a private meeting room. It was a large room, with a oval shaped table, chairs all around it. Me, Toriel, Alphys and Frisk sat on one side, with the King on the other, two guards in each corner of the room, and two at his sides.

"Not many men would be able to catch that bolt, sir," the king stated. "In fact, from what I saw… are you perchance a mage?"

"A bit," I started, making a harmless yellow glow surround my hands, tapping into JUSTICE. "It's a more… recent development, really."

"Well by what do you mean?"

"I was… hunting, by the mountain," I started, coming up with something that would be believable. "I was rather close to the cave that the monsters would come out of, so when the barrier broke, I felt a wave of… something pass over me, and I felt… empowered."

"We believe that the power from the barrier being shattered activated his magic." Added Alphys, trying to support my lie.

"It was an… interesting, experience," I added with a shrug. "Most of it has been instinct really."

The king just raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, interesting."

"So, is there anything else we need to talk about?" I asked, looking around the room at the gathered beings.

"Well how are we going to counteract the negative attitudes and beliefs some humans seem to hold against monsters," said Toriel with a grim expression on her face.

"I don't know," I said with a frown as I put my chin in my hand, thinking it over. "Maybe we could keep them in different villages until other humans get used to them, or even have some humans that are okay with monsters live with them in said village for a while to show that they mean no harm?" I suggested, looking around the room to gauge their reactions.

"That could possibly work," he said. "However, we will need to figure where your kind may settle peacefully."

"We can work out land acquisition in a future meeting," Toriel said.

"If that is all, I think we should end this meeting?" I suggested, looking around the room.

Everyone nodded. "Alright then, Frisk, want to go find your parents now?" I asked after I had walked over to the child.

Frisk nodded, and we walked off to go and find their parents.


End file.
